


Chocolate Chip Cookies and Romance Movies

by OfficerJenny



Series: OMORI: If She Actually Did It. [4]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, AU- Mari Did Commit Suicide, Arguing, Aubrey Is Mad, Baking, Basil and Sunny are dating, Basil is Self Doubting, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hero is a Chef, Like oh god, M/M, Movie Night, Nope it's the third chapter, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Basil, Sunny Gets a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yelling, i think its fourth, just enough to drive the plot of this, just for the 4th chapter, poor aubrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerJenny/pseuds/OfficerJenny
Summary: Sometimes all you need is Hot chocolate, romance movies, and confrontation from an childhood friend you haven't seen in 4 years.(Please make gay jokes in the comments it's much appreciated.)
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Sunflower (OMORI) - Relationship
Series: OMORI: If She Actually Did It. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217210
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	1. Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Welcome to the FIC :-D 
> 
> This is set 4 years after Mari's death. There's no particular order to the series at the moment so do not trust the order of FIC as the order of events.
> 
> This is an AU where Mari actually did commit suicide, meaning Sunny nor Basil has anything to do with her death
> 
> If there's any spelling errors or tags missing, let me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sunny woke up for the first time in years in a good mood. Well not exactly years, for it but long enough it felt like it. All of his energy was was practically bouncing inside of him like a ping bong ball, it's the best he's ever felt at the moment. Sunny wasted no time jumping out of his bed and starting his morning. Before he knew it he was rushing down the stairs smelling like peppermint soap and fresh laundry. He dropped down the last step with a smile on his face and a hand buried in his pocket, keeping a tight grip on $50 that his father gave him a few weeks ago."

Sunny woke up for the first time in years in a good mood. Well not exactly years, for it but long enough it felt like it. All of his energy was was practically bouncing inside of him like a ping bong ball, it's the best he's ever felt at the moment. Sunny wasted no time jumping out of his bed and starting his morning. Before he knew it he was rushing down the stairs smelling like peppermint soap and fresh laundry. He dropped down the last step with a smile on his face and a hand buried in his pocket, keeping a tight grip on $50 that his father gave him a few weeks ago.

"Ohohoh, look at you! So dapper! what's the occasion?" His mother shared the same bright expression gazing at him from her arm chair, with newspaper in hand. His father sitting beside her flicking through channels on the tv. Sunny's Dad has always been a stone cold type, not really smiling or laughing, but it was always extremely obvious when he was pleased.

Sunny was well aware that his mother and father hasn't seen him smile in years. Anytime he managed to crack a smile, he was out with his friends, which is why he made it clear that his grin was the focal point of the outfit. After years of Basils constant encouragement, he was finally going to do something that he enjoys. Both his parents already knew about where Sunny was headed off too, since he talked about it at detail, which wasn't really much, about his plans. Also they were probably just soaking up the sight of their son visibly happy.

"Movie night." Sunny said simply, still basking in his happy morning glow.

"Oh come here! Give Mommy a kiss before you go!" 

Sunny happily obliged before trotting out the door. She deserved to know her son still loved her.

\----

"Sunny!" Basil called, with an equally bright look on his face, a hand in the air waving him over. Basil was carrying a bag of his own, which usually held the photo album, but the lumps within the bag spoke different to his assumptions. Sunny's eyes carried back up from the bag, training on the gentle expression on the other boys face as he jogs over. He was never sure if the smile was because of Sunny himself or because of today's plans. Either way, he didn't really mind, because that smile was directed towards him. That's all he really wanted from the other boy.

Sunny stopped beside his boyfriend, bumping their shoulders together as a playful greeting before starting up some general banter. Basil gently grabbed Sunny's hand and threaded their fingers together, squeezing them slightly, Basils bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Ok so, Hero is going to be at my house a little later with Kel because their mom really wants them to stay for dinner, so it'll just be us until 9." Basil giggled slightly, "Poor Kel whined for god knows how long about it..." 

Sunny grinned to himself. That really does sound like what Kel would do, after all he's been doing that for years attempting to get him to go outside the same way, what exception is his mother?

"So Sunny, what're we gonna do before they get to my place? Other than what we already have planned out?" Basil took a second to brainstorm for awhile, then his face took on a gorgeous shade of pink. One that could make anyone flustered. Atleast Sunny thought so. Basil continued, "Um... Well... I have a few idea but I r-really don't wanna sound lame for them... I'd prefer not to bore you to death, ya know?"

"Cute."

Basil turned to look at Sunny like he just grew a third head before his face practically turned red. His wide baby blues and continually flushing cheeks made a pretty picture matched together, and that really shouldn't be an opinion. Sunny slapped on his most innocent shit eating grin as his boyfriend processed the compliment like he hasn't heard it before multiple times from Sunny. It took a few more second and a tight grip on Sunny's left hand before Basils brain restarted.

"I-I... I-if you think s-so..." Basil stopped abruptly in his tracks, before pulling the other boy into a soul crushing hug. One that made Sunny feel valued and important. Like he was special to him in some way. "Y-you're cute too."

Maybe he is as important as Basil was making it out to be.

"You w-wanna hear my idea's?"

"Yeah."

Basil slowly released the hug, hesitantly moving apart.

"We have all day to hug." Sunny attempted to say in a comforting manner, but the tone came out a little too rough than he wanted it to be. Despite that, Basil still nodded with a gentle smile before grabbing onto one of Sunny's hand and pulling him along the sidewalk rather carefully.

"Then let's hurry up so we can!"


	2. We Can Make It If We Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do we need?"
> 
> "Well, Kel said that he wanted some gummy worms and Hero said we needed chocolate chips and marshmallows." Basil said, clearly searching for the gummy worms. "I thought we would check for everything here before we go to the candy store, since it's a bit more expensive."
> 
> Sunny nodded. Despite Basil not looking at him, he seemed to have catched his agreement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot remeber the songs name right now, so enjoy the song less song titles going on here
> 
> They just fit really well-

Basil and Sunny find themselves at the automatic doors of the grocery store, standing side by side, sweating palms pressed firmly together as they catch their breath. Basils face was heated, he bent over and huffing with his bag laying on the dirty concrete. Sweat collected along the boys brow, trickling down his down his nose a bit. Sunny was surprised his partner was having a hard time catching his breath. He always thought Basil was outside doing garden work all the time, after all Sunny really didn't go outside or do much in the last 4 years. It felt good to still have something in common from then but it didn't feel good to watch his boyfriend dry heave.

Sunny reached over with his unoccupied hand and rubbed the others boys back in slow circles occasionally patting him. He pulled out his own waterbottle from his pocket. It was a small one that he grabbed last second in his bedroom. Sunny offered the small bottle to him. Basil looked over a smiled at him, leaning into his touch. He gently took the water bottle and sipped on it, swallowing rather hard. Sunny didn't really know what he was doing to help other than the water, but his mother always did rub his back after running like this when he was younger, so he figured it would help now.

Basil eventually rose to full height and picked up his bag, brushing off debris from the ground off the light fabric. "T-thanks Sunny..."

He nodded at the blonde with a small thumbs up, keeping their hands laced together, even if there was an ungodly amount of sweat. It didn't bother Sunny and it didn't seem to bother Basil either.

Sunny has always wondered why Basil seems to compliant in his silence. He never said anything unless he had too, or wanted too. Sunny personally didn't really know why he didn't speak much either, it's been like that forever. He always thought that you'd have to talk a lot to keep a close bond like this, but he guesses he was mistaken. He'll ask later.

Basil dragged Sunny through the automatic doors, giggling about how he was thinking to hard. Sunny might be. He wouldn't know. Sunny changed his pace to best keep up with the other boy before Basil pulled him into the candy aisle.

"What do we need?"

"Well, Kel said that he wanted some gummy worms and Hero said we needed chocolate chips and marshmallows." Basil said, clearly searching for the gummy worms. "I thought we would check for everything here before we go to the candy store, since it's a bit more expensive."

Sunny nodded. Despite Basil not looking at him, he seemed to have catched his agreement.

"Should I look for chocolate chips?" Watching his boyfriend concentrate so hard on finding the perfect gummy worms was impressively adorable, but, it was starting to become the only thing he was focusing on.

After all, Sunny just found out he wasn't hallucinating Basil 4 months ago.

Ya know, when he actually opened the door. And it wasn't Kel.

Sunny spent an embarrassing amount of time just staring at Basil and blinking to see if he'll poof out of existence. Eventually it graduated to awkward touches and too-tight hugs to see if he'll just fade away like smoke. But he didn't. Looking back, Sunny definitely thought that was weird of him, but, the fact that Basil was real made up for it. The look on Basils face was enough to make up for it.

it was a look that was directed at him and always have been. Love. Atleast Sunny was told. It still made him happy though. Happy to know Basil still had a spot in his heart for Sunny, it's just a bit different now.

He couldn't be thankful enough to still fit into that space.

"Only if you want too, I'll probably still be here..."

Then Sunny headed off. Weaving through familiar aisles, just for fun really. He looked at all the new stuff that lined the walls and ones that's been their since he was a baby. Eventually he trotted to the next aisle, looking at all the fans before turning around to leave. Then he stopped, staring at an eggplant across from him in the fresh veggie aisle.

What happened to Aubrey?

Sunny shook off his initial shock, before moving forward. He knew that Kel was attempting to make amends with Aubrey, whatever the fuck that means. He was curious. Sunny was never told Aubrey had an actual problem with Kel. But, Kel also told him specifically not to try to find Aubrey or try to talk to her yet, because she also has an issue with him and Basil.

Sunny surged into the baking aisle. What could Basil have done to piss off Aubrey to the point she actively avoids him? Sunny sighed before picking up a bag of semi sweet chocolate. All he knew was the cute parts of Basil, the smart parts, the ones he was afraid to show anyone else, he just knew Basil. Sunny stared at the foil dully. Basil wouldn't lie to him. Maybe he just didn't mention it? Maybe he never asked about it? Sunny shook his head rather hard. Basil wouldn't do anything like that.

Aubrey was just being an asshole and making everyone else's time harder.

That's all.

Sunny walked down the chips and popcorn aisle and grabbed a few family sized bags before tracing his steps back to Basil, where he seemed to finally retrieve a bag of gummy worms and cool looking marshmallows. His face was warped into deep thought as he looked in between the sour apple marshmallows in his hand and the chocolate filled strawberry ones on the shelf.

"Both. I have enough."

Basil jumped, all the color draining out of his face before grabbing onto his chest, seemingly already processed who was behind him, "Sunny! You scared me..." , Despite Basil crawling out of his skin, he still grabbed the strawberry marshmallows with a small pout.

Now Sunny knows why Basil can't watch horror movies.

It suits him.

Sunny kissed Basils cheek as an apology before walking towards the cash registers, motioning for Basil to follow along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey is finally making an appearance! What do you think Basil did? Or did Basil do anything at all to make Aubrey mad?


	3. Just The Three Of Us (Just The Three Of Us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Sunny knows why Kel told him to stay away from Aubrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Welcome to chapter 3! I've decided that we need some sprinkled in Aubrey confrontation ;-| 
> 
> For spice.
> 
> If there's any spelling errors or missing tags let me know!
> 
> Also a quick Content warning for caps, there's a lot of it. This chapter is a bit darker than what I had planned but I promise the next chapter will pick up the fluff, I just saw a perfect opportunity to introduce Aubrey into this equation.

Basil swung Sunny's hand as they skipped into the park to get themselves together, finding a suitable bench to rest on. They have everything they need for their get together. Marshmallows for the hot chocolate, chocolate chips for the cookies, and various snacks to eat while watching the movie.

They haven't picked out a movie yet. He already knew Kel would probably want horror or action, and Hero romance. Sunnys never been a big fan of either of those genres, he always opted for a mystery or a comedy. But, with Hero and Basil around, it'll be guaranteed to be a romance movie. Which Kel would probably stick his tongue out and make fake gagging noises, and Sunny would try his best to get invested in the stories. He might not be a fan, but it doesn't mean they're aren't any good romance movies.

"Hey Sunny, if you had to choose, what type of gifts do you like best?" 

Sunny shrugged, titling his head in a questioning motion. He never liked gifts in the first place in all honesty. He enjoyed the parties, the cake, hanging out with friends, even shaking the boxes and opening it was pretty fun, but he never found himself truly enjoying the gifts. The last birthday party he had, afterwards all he did was stash them away in the storage room, he didn't even use the game boy that much. Everyone pitched in to get him that as well. Sunny spent majority of his time on his laptop looking at obscure articles or things he would never really admit too looking at.

At Least never to Basil.

And if he was going too, maybe when he is 18. 

Basil leaned into Sunny, resting his head against his shoulder, "I... I prefer homemade gifts or something I can use to make other things. I still appreciate it when someone buys me a store bought gift, but I always wonder if it was something they just grabbed off the shelf last minute or really thought about." Basil looked up at Sunny, cheeks slightly flushed with a small, sweet smile.

Basil always fit perfectly in a position like this. He was one of the rare people Sunny came across that was shorter than him. Basil really hasn't grown much since they were kids, which doesn't really matter to Sunny. Sunny found that the size difference is quite helpful so far.

Sunny saw where Basil was coming from. He would be more concerned if it was the opposite in all honesty. Basil is an extremely crafty boy, always-

"LISTEN I DONT CARE, IM TIRED OF YOU KEL, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I DONT WANNA GO TO YOUR STUPID FUCKING MOVIE NIGHT!" 

"Aubrey please, I just want us all to-"

"NO. LEAVE ME ALONE. I DONT WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH ANY OF YOU. YOU ABANDONED ME!"

The screeching got louder and louder, the park silent as they go at it among the trees. Everyone looked some form of uncomfortable. Many trying to continue their conversation quieter, others just getting their stuff to leave the park. Sunny wasn't really bothered by it. Kel told him not to get involved, so he won't. He trusted Kel. He knew Kel would fix this somehow. Kel seemed to be used to Aubreys yelling, Unlike Basil.

Basil looked like he just died and saw God himself send him to hell. He was pale and squeezing onto Sunny's hand like it'll cease to exist any second now. Basils left leg was bouncing up and down violently, a sad attempt to regulate himself. Sunny pulled Basil in closer, brow knitted into a concerned grimace, trying to figure out what's best for them to do.

"AUBREY, DON'T BRING BASIL INTO THIS, HE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP."

"HE TOOK THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT OF MARI, KEL!"

"THE THING YOU STOLE?! ALL HE DID WAS GIVE IT BACK TO SUNNY'S PARENTS! IT NEVER BELONGED TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I DIDNT STEAL IT!"

"YOU BROKE INTO SUNNY'S BACKYARD FOR IT, AUBREY. THATS STEALING!"

What? Broke into... 

"Sunny. Can we head back please... I don't wanna hear them yell anymore..." Basil shifted closer into his boyfriend, Picking up his bag off the floor, hands trembling violently. Sunny nodded, moving to make sure they gathered up their stuff properly.

"I HAD TO TAKE IT KEL, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! NOBODY EVER FUCKING UNDERSTANDS!"

"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND!"

"I TRIED BUT YOU ARENT LISTENING!"

The sounds of someone racing through the forest, tripping over branches, and crunching of leaves before Aubrey emerged from the other side. Shaking with anger. Aubreys hair was frizzed up with bright red cheeks to match. Kel not far behind, as he popped up shortly afterwards sharing the same look of disheveled anger.

Basil suddenly jumped out of his seat, collecting up his stuff as quickly as he could. before sending a strained look at Sunny, "P-please.. W-we need to g-go Sunny..." He looked around, making sure he was holding his fair share of items, "It's better I-if we just G-go... Please?" 

Sunny nodded and hurried up. The fear that struck his boyfriend was enough to finally understand why. He was afraid of Aubrey. His boyfriend's well being was more important than his own morbid curiosity stalling him here. Sunny stood up with aggressive finality, gathering his share of the bags befor-

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sunny turned around slowly, meeting Aubreys icy glare.

Sunny opened his mouth to speak before she snapped her head over to Kel, "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Basil grabbed onto Sunny's arm and pulled him down the street towards his house, the sounds of Kel desperately trying to calm Aubrey down fading into the background with every step.

Once the voices of the two were completely lost, Sunny turned to Basil, "What?"

"Sunny... I... It's a long s-story. A really long one. Can we wait till Hero and Kel gets here? P-please. I'll make more sense then.

Sunny nodded slowly. He trusts Basil. Basil wouldn't lie.

Sunny knows he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kel. Give me the knife. GIVE ME BACK THE KNIFE KEL."
> 
> So, want do you think Aubrey Stole? It's not the photoalbum since Basil still has it to this day. Any ideas?


	4. Just The Three Of Us, We Can Make It If We Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was nothing to even hint at Sunny's mood. He looked empty. Stoic and linear. But not in the usual ways. In the way that told Basil that he was offline at the moment.
> 
> He looked... Indifferent?
> 
> He really doesn't wanna be the cause of this, even though it was pretty obvious what caused it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey welcome to the FIC! How is everyone? I'm doing pretty meh
> 
> Also I'm starting to forget the lyrics of the song I'm using for titles so yay?
> 
> Also the fics in the series so far have been reordered to be in the timeline of the events (I might write more of the past and stick EM in there, the order of them won't really affect everything since it's really just to help you read the story in a way that's fun and foR me to find places to stick fics in) 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who participated in the little question at the end notes, it's good to know people are invested enough to actually think about my works :-D
> 
> Also here's Basils POV and also I'm sorry for lying about the fluff last chapter because this is getting longer than I thought- we might be look at 10 chapters soon?

Basil glanced up at Sunny hesitantly, not really ready for the results of his findings. Sunnys eyes stared straight ahead burying into what looked like endless sidewalk, which was much better than what Basil was originally thinking he would look like. He would rather see a blank expression than one twisted in disgust by just being near him. Even if it was extremely hard to see what was going through his head. Basil has never had a particularly hard time reading the other boy, but today he is. There wasn't even a ting shuffle of his feet like there was when he was really upset.

There was nothing to even hint at Sunny's mood. He looked empty. Stoic and linear. But not in the usual ways. In the way that told Basil that he was offline at the moment.

He looked... Indifferent?

He really doesn't wanna be the cause of this, even though it was pretty obvious what caused it.

Basil has no idea what Sunny heard, even if he was there. Sunny's thoughts always dragged him in and swallowed up 98% of his conscious mind, so he could of heard nothing at all. Which couldn't be possible because of the question he just asked... But he definitely didn't hear all of it or else Sunny would've straight up fought Aubrey... Or Sunny just didn't care.

Basil wished he could overrule that idea, but Sunny was always had a blurred line of too far and 'meh, not enough energy this time around'. Even if Aubrey went on a tangent on him. 

Aubrey just went on and on about Basil. About everything he has done in the past 4 years, even if they were proven misunderstandings that Kel went through hell to support. Some things he had to agree were a bit morally weird but others were completely justified. Justified in the sense that Sunny deserved anything he could get that used to belong to his sister. Justified in the sense that Aubreys form of grief shouldn't be breaking into people's homes. Even if they were or weren't home. Basil knew that Sunny was home the day Aubrey broke in...

But it seems like Sunny doesn't even know anything about it. He didn't even know he was broken into, much less if something was taken.

Basil was certain Aubrey broke into Sunny's house. To do what? Nobody has any clue. But she was definitely climbing into Sunny's house holding a crowbar.

Not even Kel knew was the hell she was doing there and he was the one trying to stop it.

Basil just wanted Sunny to be able to move past everything. He's been through enough. He saw his sister dead, hung up in a tree, but nobody will leave him alone. Not even Aubrey. Not even himself.

Basil couldn't tell if he was pushing too hard some days or not pushing enough or just straight up not being enough for Sunny. Even though he knew the other boy loved him. The hand holding, cuddling, kisses, it was pretty straightforward. Always was straightforward. But Basil always struggled to believe it.

Well... Not always. He used too. Until Aubrey stole almost all of Mari's sheet music and notebooks from the toy chest in Sunny's backyard. Until Aubrey physically fought him to keep it. Until Basil lost. Until Basil had to get it back with a black eye. Until Basil got heckled by everyone that associated with Aubrey for it.

Why is Aubrey so mean.

Sunny reached over and grabbed onto Basils sleeve, effectively stopping his aggressive train of thought and his autopilot walking.

"We're here."

It was the same, smooth, gentle tone that Sunny always used with Basil. One that made Basil feel nice inside. That made Basil feel special. Sunny's been using that tone for a few years now.

Basils face heated up. He was 100% sure he looked like a strawberry. Especially with his hair at the moment, "O-oh, sorry I was... I-I... Uh... Thinking. I was just thinking."

Sunny smirked before imitating Basils voice rather poorly, "YoU tHiNk tOo MuCh~"

Basil simply opened the door and dragged Sunny inside, the other boy still looking rather pleased with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short or not the particular best, I wrote this while extremely tired :-(


End file.
